Jack a dit
by Castielific
Summary: Un manque....


JACK A DIT...

auteur: sganzy

e-mail: site: http/sganzy27.monsite.wanadoo.fr

disclamer: pas à moi, pas de sous

genre: humour, S/J, PG-13

résumé: un manque...

note de l'auteur: encore un pétage de plomb sganzien. j'ai retrouvé ce vieux début de fic en faisant le ménage dans mes dossiers, j'ai essayé de gratter un fin potable. à vous de juger...

bonne lecture! (ou bon courage...:) )

Bon sang ce qu'il est sexy.

Et il a de ces mains. Je suis sûre que c'est un dieu au pieu. Je me demande si il a un gros…

Le major carter secoua la tête pour sortir ces pensées légèrement….pas correctes envers son supérieur de sa tête.

Malheureusement pour elle, un vif secouage de tête en plein milieu d'un débriefing ennuyant à mourir ne passa pas inaperçu.

G : major vous vous sentez bien ?

S : oui mon général. Continuez daniel.

L'archéologue recommença donc à parler de…d'archéologie. Enfin c'est ce que supposa sam étant donné qu'elle ne l'écoutait toujours pas. son regard était fixé sur le lobe de l'oreille de son colonel.

Elle serra les poignés de son siège pour résister à la tentation d'aller les mordiller. Ce lobe paraissait si tentant à cet instant.

Son regard descendit vers la nuque. Et quelle nuque ! l'envie de la parsemer de baisers la prit.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait !

Allez carter on se reprends…on se calme et on se concentre sur ce que dit daniel.

Tiens daniel. Les mots de daniel. La bouche de daniel. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué que la bouche de daniel était aussi…attirante. Mmm quel bouche ! le genre qu'on a envie de mordiller, de l…..STOP !

Samantha se leva et sortit d'un pas rapide de la salle de briefing.

L'infirmerie. Il fallait qu'elle aille à l'infirmerie. Elle devait probablement être infectée par un quelconque virus.

Saleté d'infirmière !

elle était obligée de poser autant de questions ? janet, elle, ne l'aurait pas fait ! elle se serait contenter de lui faire quelques examens. Elle ne l'aurait pas harcelé de questions sur sa vie et ne l'aurait jamais traité de femme en manque ! même pour rire !

C'est du non respect !

Et puis c'est totalement faux ! elle n'était pas en manque de sexe ! juste un peu….émoustiller.

C'est compréhensible non ? après tout, elle passe son temps entouré de trois mâles qui, il faut l'avouer, sont loin d'être des quasimodos.

Elle avait juste….divagué.

d'ailleurs, ça ne se reproduirait pas.

Et elle n'avait pas besoin pour ça d'assouvir ses besoins, comme l'avait laissé sous-entendre ce médecin.

Nom d'un chien, c'est une femme pas un….chien.

Le sexe n'est pas essentiel dans une vie. On peut très bien vivre sans sexe. Regardez la, ça faisait plus de sept ans qu'elle vivait sans et elle se portait pas plus mal.

Quoiqu'à dire vrai, elle avait un peu le moral et les batteries à plat. Mais ça n'était que de la fatigue dû à son travail très prenant et… une baisse de moral est normale après la mort de sa meilleure amie. Non ?

Ce n'était en aucun cas en rapport avec sa libido !

D'ailleurs elle allait beaucoup mieux ! c'était passé à présent, c'était de l'histoire an….waouh pas mal le nouveau sergent. Quel jolie petites fess…..grrrr non ! se concentrer sur autre chose.

Elle n'est pas en manque, non, juste… fatiguée.

Oui c'est ça ! mieux valait qu'elle aille se coucher. et si ce jolie petit lieutenant voulait l'accompagner elle ne serait pas c….Dodo !

Oui dodo tout de suite !

Ah bah voilà ! ça va déjà mieux ! rien de mieux qu'une bonne après midi de sommeil pour revenir à la normale.

A présent, plus aucunes envies sexuelles. Par contre, un bon repas ça ferait pas de mal !

Jack, daniel, teal'c.

ils sont là.

Et pourtant ça lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Enfin….quoiqu'un peu chaud, mais ça doit être la clim' qui est encore en panne.

S : il fait chaud ici non ?

J : pas vraiment.

Elle n'avait jamais remarqué que les tables du mess étaient si petites. Et les bancs aussi.

La cuisse de teal'c était collée à la sienne.

C'est pas normal ça.

Ils sauvent la planète au moins une fois pas an, ils pourraient au moins bénéficier d'espace pour manger.

De côté et en face.

Elle n'avait jamais remarqué que la table était si peu large. Elle aurait à peine à lever ses fesses de quelques centimètres pour pouvoir atteindre les lèvres de jack.

peut-être devrait-elle faire le test ? ça prouverait que ces tables sont bien trop petites.

Non sam ! c'est interdit ! pas le droit ! quoique…c'est quand même un conseil du médecin…alors….non sam ! pas le droit ! respect, supérieur, loi, interdit, vieux, hum, sexy, excitant, lèvres, tentantes, mains ….

NON !

Le major carter sortit telle une furie du mess, laissant de nouveau ses amis perplexes.

Tourne à droite, tourne à gauche, mur, tout droit, gauche, gauche, mur, droite, tout droit, soldat, joli yeux du soldat, braguette du soldat, MUR , mur gris, mur plat, soldat plaqué contre le mur, PORTE, porte brune, porte grise, mur gris, quartiers, chambre, seule dans chambre.

Inspiration, expiration, inspiration, expiration.

Toc toc toc.

Bruit, porte, homme ?

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de ses quartiers, tentant toujours de contrôler du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses pensées.

J : je peux entrer ?

Homme, jack, chambre, lit,….soldat, loi, interdit, colonel, second, supérieur, étape, déshabiller

J : vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ?

S : je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous ne rentriez pas ici mon colonel.

J : pourquoi vous cachez un homme ?

Jaloux, sexy, homme, cacher, secret….relation secrète ?

Il entra et fit mine de chercher.

J : si c'est le cas il est bien caché.

Oh non il était là ! dans sa chambre, à côté de son lit, seul dans sa chambre avec elle.

Lit, homme, lit, homme, homme dans lit, mettre homme dans lit….

S, respirant un grand coup : vous feriez mieux de partir mon colonel.

J : d'abord j'aimerais savoir ce qui ne va pas. ça fait deux fois que vous nous lâchez.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux. Est-ce qu'elle avait le droit de passer sa main dans ses cheveux elle ? en tout cas elle en avait envie. Dans ses cheveux et…ailleurs.

Elle cacha ses yeux avec ses mains, il ne fallait pas qu'elle le voit. Non, ne pas le regarder, l'ignorer.

J : carter qu'est ce que vous faites ?….carter regardez moi !…. mais bon sang ouvrez le yeux !

Des mains sur ses mains. Ses mains sur ses mains. Ses mains qui tenaient ses mains.

Résister, ne pas ouvrir les yeux, ne pas….bon ok, mais juste une seconde alors.

Son visage. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. sa bouche. Elle paraissait si douce, si tendre, si tentante.

Re-fermage des yeux illico ! oui c'est mieux comme ça.

J, inquiet : carter dites-moi ce qui vous arrive. Vous voulez que j'appelle l'infirmerie ?

Elle secoua la tête.

il s'inquiétait.

En plus d'être sexy, il était choux...

J : alors expliquez moi.

S, les yeux toujours fermés : je….je ne peux pas.

J : pourquoi ?

S : voyez vous c'est assez….gênant.

J :. Mais au stade où on en est je ne serais pas rassuré tant que vous n'aurez pas ouvert vos yeux et expliqué ce qui se passe.

S : je….d'accord. mais…mettez vous derrière moi et dos à moi.

J : pourquoi ?

S : ne posez pas de question s'il vous plait, mon colonel

J : b…bien……voilà.

Elle ouvrit un œil. C'est bon, il n'était plus en face d'elle. pourtant elle ressentait sa présence, il était proche. Son souffle résonnait dans la pièce.

J : et maintenant ?

S : je crois que vous feriez mieux de partir.

J : désolé carter mais je ne bougerais pas avant d'avoir eu des explications à votre comportement….bizarre.

S : je…c'est personnel

J : plus depuis que vous agissez aussi bizarrement envers moi.

S : je suis désolée….je ne peux pas vous le dire.

J : pourquoi ?

S : parce que…j'ai peur de ne plus arriver à vous regarder en face après vous l'avoir dit.

J : à ce point là ?

S : pire encore.

J : je…suis sûr que je comprendrais. Je ne vous jugerais pas.

S : ça ça m'étonnerait.

J : carter, vous savez que je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour vous aider. Qu'a dit le docteur ?

S : en fait….il a bien une solution….mais….

J : mais quoi ? Dites le moi carter. Vous voulez que j'aille chercher des médicaments, que je dise à Daniel de faire des recherches. Je peux vous aider ?

S : en fait…oui.

J : dites moi et je ferais ce que vous voulez.

S : ça se voit que vous ne savez pas ce que je veux.

J : on va tourner autour du pot encore longtemps où vous allez vous décider à parler ?

S : je me lance. Mais…ça m'étonnerait que vous accepterez de m'aider.

J : et moi je vous promets que je vous aiderais.

S : ne faites pas de promesse en l'air mon colonel

J : ce n'est pas mon genre. Je les tiens toujours, c'est ma devise.

S : bien alors…..je me lance….je vais vous le dire…..je vais….

J : carter ! Parlez c'est un ordre.

S : à vos ordres. Je….d'après le docteur…je…voyez vous depuis maintenant sept ans nous….

J : carter !

S : j'ai besoin de sexe ! Voilà c'est dit.

J : de….

S : de sexe oui.

J : oh.

S : comme vous dites.

J : alors c'est pour ça qu'on est de dos pour….

S : que je ne vous saute pas dessus oui.

J : ah parce que je vous….enfin….

S : plus que vous ne le pensez.

J : waouh….je suis flatté….merci.

S : de rien c'est normal.

Silence.

J : la solution ça serait donc que vous….

S : oui.

J : et je vous ai promis de….

S : en effet.

J : oh…..

Elle se tourna vers lui.

S : mon colonel tout ça est ridicule ! Vous feriez mieux de partir et d'oublier tout ce qui vient de se passer.

J : comprenez que ce que vous me demandez est assez difficile carter.

S : oui. Mais c'est vous qui avez insisté pour que je vous le dise !

J : et ça ne vous ai pas venu à l'esprit de me mentir ?

S : bah... en fait….non.

Sans pouvoir se contrôler le regard de sam descendit vers le postérieur de son supérieur.

S, murmurant : oh non non non

J, se retournant : qu'est ce qui se pa….

Il se tut remarquant vers où le regard de sam était dirigé.

J : ah…ok.

S : vous feriez mieux de partir….maintenant.

J : oui je ….j'y vais ….je….

Remarquant le regard très insistant de la jeune femme, en particulier au niveau de sa braguette, il paniqua légèrement.

Il se tourna vers la porte, mais par panique il tourna la clé dans le mauvais sens, fermant la porte à double tour. Il voulut la rouvrir, mais il fit tomber la clé à terre de ses mains tremblantes et en voulant se baisser il fit un pas en avant, shootant par la même occasion dans la clé qui glissa sous la porte.

J : woups.

S, les yeux fermés : qu'est ce qui se passe ?

J : la clé a comme qui dirait….disparue….

S, ouvrant les yeux : quoi !…non ! Où est-elle ?

J : je dirais…quelque part de l'autre côté de la porte.

S : non !

Elle toqua à la porte, appela, mais il était rare que les gardes traînent près des quartiers en milieu d'après midi.

J : carter calmez vous. Vous n'êtes quand même….à ce point là.

S : oh si ! J'y suis mon colonel.

J : oh.

Il leva les bras au ciel.

J, criant : thor ! hey ho ! thor ! Si vous pouviez me télé-porter ailleurs ça éviterais beaucoup de complications là ! youhou y a quelqu'un ! thor ! Pitié !.

S, vexée : pitié ? Je vous dégoûte à ce point là ?

J : quoi ? Non non pas du tout au contraire vous m'exci….ok là je vais me taire et….si vous m'enfermiez dans le placard et glissiez la clé sous la porte ?

S : vous préférez être enfermé dans un minuscule placard plutôt qu'être avec moi ?

J : non. Mais….enfin vous savez….

S : non justement. Expliquez moi.

J : c'est beaucoup trop compliqué.

S : non justement c'est …..Mais oui !

J : quoi ?

S : mon colonel faites-moi l'amour !

J : heu….là tout de suite ? Je crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée...

S : vous aviez promis !

J : je ne savais pas ce que je promettais.

S : s'il vous plait

J : non non non ! Je viens de vous le dire, c'est beaucoup trop compliqué.

S : je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de mettre votre….

J : stop ! On se tait carter ! Je ne parle pas du point de vu technique, je parle….du reste.

S : et si il n'y avait pas de reste ?

J : il n'y a pas de reste pour vous ?

S : pourquoi il y en a pour vous ?

J : bah….qu'est ce qu'on disait déjà ?

S : mon colonel. On est ici, tout les deux seuls, j'en ai envie, et d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre vous aussi. Alors pourquoi pas ? On me « guérie » et on oublie !

J : vous arriveriez oublier comme ça ?

S : en ce qui nous concerne, on n'est plus à une chose à oublier près.

J : mais….

S : mais ?

J : on ne peut pas.

S : oh que si on peut.

J : non.

S : si

J : non

S, enlevant son tee-shirt : si

J, déglutissant difficilement, le regard fixé sur la poitrine de son second : non carter.

Il ferma un œil, puis l'autre. Il ne devait pas regarder. Enfin…un dernier coup d'œil ça ne peut pas faire de mal.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux il trouva le visage de la jeune femme à quelques centimètres du sien.

J : carter on….c'est pas bien

S : oh si faites moi confiance ça va être bien.

Elle effleura ses lèvres des siennes.

J: mais...

Son souffle chaud contre lui...ses lèvres si près...si tentantes...si... Non pas bien! Pas bien! Pas bi...jack, ne tenant plus, s'empara goulûment de la bouche de la jeune femme.

Jack, allongé sur le lit, une tête blonde reposant sur son épaule, tentait de reprendre son souffle.

Quand son cœur et son souffle eurent repris un rythme à peu près normal, il réalisa ce qui venait de se passer, et ce qu'ils avaient prévu qu'il arriverait à présent.

Visiblement carter le réalisa aussi car l'air devint pesant de tension.

J, gêné : vous allez mieux ?

S, très gênée : oui. Ça va. Heu….merci.

J : de rien…..ce fut un plaisir.

Silence.

J : et maintenant ?

S : vous…enfin on devrait…

J : vous avez raison.

Silence.

J : donc….on oublie ?

S : on oublie.

J : c'est probablement la meilleure chose à faire.

S : certainement.

J : bon alors je vais….me rhabiller.

Il regarda sa montre.

J : quelqu'un ne devrait pas tarder à passer dans le coin et…nous délivrer.

S : oui. Mieux vaut se dépêcher.

Ils se levèrent et s'habillèrent sans oser se regarder.

J : ça va pas là !

S : quoi donc ?

J : on est censé être comme avant. On l'est pas là !

S : désolé mais, en réalité, je suis un peu…. Gênée

J : moi aussi. Mais il faut dépasser ça ! Allez carter, on oublie et on recommence…

Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, pleins de désir.

J : enfin…on recommence comme avant tout ça…pas…ça.

S, avec un petit sourire crispé : j'avais compris mon colonel.

Jack se dirigea vers la porte et écouta. Des bruits de pas étaient audibles de l'autre côté.

O'neill toqua à la porte.

Une voix lui répondit. Il expliqua qu'ils étaient enfermés et un jeune major leur ouvrit.

J : merci major. Repos

Le major partit.

J : bon ben je vais y aller.

S : oui.

J : heu…à plus !

S : au revoir mon colonel.

Quand il fut sorti, sam posa son front contre la porte, se retourna, mais alors qu'elle allait se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol, la porte se rouvrit brusquement et elle faillit tomber.

J, déboulant dans la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui: non!

Ce fut à ce moment que sam découvrit que elle aussi savait hausser son sourcil.

S: quoi donc?

J: je ne veux pas.

S: vous ne voulez pas?

J: non je ne veux pas...

Il fut soudain pris d'un doute.

J: pourquoi vous voulez vous?

S: ...j'aimerais bien savoir de quoi vous parlez, oui.

J: oublier.

S: vous avez oublié de quoi vous parliez?

J: non. Je ne veux pas oublier.

La bouche de sam s'arrondit alors dans un "oh" silencieux.

S: mon colonel vous savez que l'on...

J: s'aime?

Le coeur de sam fit un bond dans sa poitrine et elle sentit ses jambes flageller sous son poids. Ça y est, elle allait défaillir.

Bon d'accord c'était une réaction d'adolescente, mais sa vue qui se brouillait et son coeur qui tambourinait dans ses oreilles ne lui laissaient pas trop le choix.

Voyant qu'elle n'allait pas très bien, jack accouru et posa une main sur chacune de ses épaules.

J, avec un sourire charmeur: ça va aller?

S: oui...je crois...je suis juste un peu...wow...prise au dépourvu.

J: je suis désolé mais...d'avoir fait l'amour avec vous ça m'a...

Elle n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase, elle n'entendait plus que les battements de son coeur.

"avoir fait l'amour avec vous"... Jack. Son jack. Le jack. Jack o'neill. Elle venait de faire l'amour avec lui. Jack o'neill venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, juste après...ou presque..qu'ils aient fait l'amour.

Tout à coup sam écarquilla les yeux.

C'était impossible. Elle devait rêvée.

S: pincez moi.

Tiens lui aussi il sait hausser le sourcil...

J, taquin: à vos ordres.

Carter sursauta alors que son supérieur lui pinçait le postérieur.

Bizarre...elle ressent la "douleur"...enfin...entre autres...mais pourtant elle n'y croyait toujours pas.

Ce n'était pas du jack o'neill ça. Jack o'neill était...le colonel jack o'neill. Distant. Mal à l'aise quand il s'agit de sentiments...d'elle...

S: mon colonel, vous êtes sûr que vous vous sentez bien?

J, se collant à elle alors que ses mains restaient sur son postérieur: parfaitement bien.

S: vous êtes sûr que vous...

J: carter tout ça est bien réel.

S: mais et si...

J: carter ou vous vous taisez tout de suite ou je vous y force.

S, amusée : ah oui? Et de quelle manière?

J: j'ai une technique bien particulière qui devrait vous plaire...

S: je suis pressée de voir ça.

J: observez... et apprenez

Alors que leurs regards étaient accrochés, jack rapprocha son visage de celui de la jeune femme dont les lèvres s'entrouvrirent alors qu'un gémissement impatient répondait à la lenteur de l'homme.

Mais alors qu'elle sentait déjà l'effleurement des lèvres d'o'neill contre les siennes, il s'éloigna brusquement.

Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait fermé les yeux et les ouvra.

D'un geste rapide, jack ferma la porte à clé et la fit glisser dans sa poche.

J: dites carter, vous n'auriez pas vu la clé? Parce que sinon je crois qu'on va être obligé de rester enfermés ici pendant un moment...

S, avec un sourire espiègle: comme c'est dommage...je me demande ce que l'on va bien pouvoir faire...

J: échecs?

Il s'approcha d'un pas.

J: dames?

Il se colla à elle.

J: saute moutons?

Il approcha son visage du sien

J: marelle?

S, faisant mine de réfléchir: hum...pourquoi pas...jack a dit...

J, un sourire en coin: jack a dit a dit...

Il se pencha vers l'oreille de la jeune femme et lui murmura quelques mots. Un rire cristallin résonna dans la pièce, suivit quelques minutes plus tard d'autres sons moins...cristallins...

Après tout, rêve ou pas, qu'importe, autant en profiter... 


End file.
